


#100: "Rain"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [79]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: He wondered what Nate could be doing, all alone in that house with a storm rolling in.





	#100: "Rain"

Thunder cracked, and lightning cut across the blue-black sky. The first fat, warm drops of the storm started to spatter the grass and ricochet off the roof of the house, though the air remained dead-still, as heavy and suffocating as a lead vest.

There was no appreciable difference between the stale air inside the house and the air that flowed through the screen door, except maybe that it carried the smell of dry grass, instead of the smell of stale sweat and whatever was in the garbage can that Blue had forgotten to take out. Staring out the front door, he could just see the silhouette of the Holt family house against the last light of day that was bleeding into the ground. He wondered what Nate could be doing, all alone in that house with a storm rolling in.

Thunder sounded in the distance, closer than before. By the look of things, the storm was going to roll right over the Holt house in his direction, and with the heat wave they’d been suffering through, it was probably going to hit like a hammer, enough to shake the foundation and rattle the windows. It would sure sound like the end of the world, in a house with only one living soul inside.

Blue stuffed his sweaty, sockless feet into his boots, and set off across the road.


End file.
